


5 steps back to his heart

by WONDAGAY



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Jinyoung and JB, Smut, changki rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WONDAGAY/pseuds/WONDAGAY
Summary: 5 steps on how Kihyun and Changkyun got their relationship stronger





	5 steps back to his heart

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! EYES HERE! 
> 
> This is a side story from Bittersweet Chocolate Shortcake so if you haven't read that you wont understand this.

Step 1: Leave 

"i don't see the need to do this hyung" changkyun hissed making kihyun cautious

"we both know it won't work" he coldly replied as he continues to pack

"maybe you don't. but i believe we can do this" Changkyun said sitting down beside the older guy and handing kihyun his underwear

"we need this Kyun. our jobs can't pay the rent and...." Kihyun said without looking at changkyun

"actually i can get a day job and we'll have enough money" Changkyun said as he slowly hugs kihyun from the older's back

"Changkyun please" kihyun said breaking free from changkyun's arms and finally looking out the window

"i need this too. ..this is my chance..Our chance to prove we can make it on our own"kihyun said and he suddenly felt changkyun was no longer doing anything so he slowly looked behind to the younger only find out that changkyun was looking at him with eyes that kihyun can't explain why he suddenly felt inferior to the younger guy

"so the truth finally came out" changkyun chuckled bitterly as he exits their shared room

"Changkyun" was all kihyun got to say to changkyun before the younger left the apartment and before his flight out of korea to america

\--------

They were almost finished with their dinner when a loud banging on their front door started. Jaebum then motioned Jinyoung to step back as he cautiously open the door and a drunk changkyun was found laying on his doorstep

"i can't make him stay hyung" Changkyun said clearly on the verge of passing out in front of his Jaebum hyung's doorstep

"mom and dad would be very proud of you kyun" Jaebum sarcastically said as he drags changkyun's drunk body inside and finally closing the door

"it....was his...chance! he said!" Changkyun said hugging the couch pillow and finally started opening his last can of beer

"ok we don't want a major migraine tomorrow don't we? give me that and go to sleep kyunnie" Jinyoung. His Jaebum hyung's boyfriend since middle school

"jinyounggie hyunngggg" Changkyun slurred as he slowly drift to sleep

========================

Despite their last encounter Kihyun sent Changkyun messages in order to check on the younger. but to his dismay every message he sent was ignored. Kihyun then convinced himself that it was for the time being but he was wrong

Weeks turned into months and Kihyun managed to be the top of his class but not a single reply was heard from Changkyun then one day he received a call from the younger

"Ki. i'm sorry" changkyun said who clearly sounded drunk

"changkyun what happended?" he asked as he started to get nervous

"i swear there was never greater thing that happened to me than meeting and loved by you. but us happened ki! you left me ki. i can never be the guy who can give you everything i can never make you stay so that's why i'm ending us. be free" the younger guy said as he continues to cry breaking kihyun's heart

"Changkyun please" kihyun begged and tears started flowing out of his eyes

"you were right. we won't work. don't worry about the apartment i paid the last month and had minhyuk hyung get your things. be free and may you achieve your dreams hyung. i will always love you" changkyun said then ending the call. Leaving kihyun a crying mess outside his dorm building

Months went by so fast and kihyun was able to go back home for awhile. he then immediately looked for Changkyun but the younger was clever not to leave anything for Kihyun to use to locate him

"He's gone" kihyun said sobbing while opening another bottle of soju with a sobbed Minhyuk beside him stroking his back

" all I wanted was for us to have a better life. So he can be proud of me" kihyun continues gradually sipping from his cup

"He is already proud of you ki. He's young he still don't understand it" minhyuk said taking the bottle and cup away from Kihyun after seeing his bestfriend almost passed out

The regrets of yesterday punches kihyun with a terrible migraine and a nagging Lee Minhyuk as his bestfriend throws him a towel and literally drag him to the shower

"WE'RE EATING AT THE AIRPORT START TAKING A BATH OR I WILL DO IT FOR YOU" minhyuk angrily shouted and an Angry Minhyuk is something kihyun expertly avoids than having a migraine. The ride to the airport is like one of those scenes on the Fast and furious movies with Lee Minhyuk driving thankfully they arrived with 10 minutes to spare allowing Minhyuk to grab breakfast for the both of them.

"Next time we are not drinking the night before your flight. Waking you up is so hard" the whited haired guy said making Kihyun smile on the adultlike changes in his bestfriend

"I feel hurt. I never whined about taking care of you since highschool and here you are" kihyun jokingly said and they both end up laughing at one another

With one last glimpse on his friend Kihyun waves goodbye

\------------

Step 2: Move on 

Changkyun didn't mean to leave kihyun like that it's just that not only he feels lonely but insecure all the time. It wasn't a big thing for Kihyun to know each other's passwords in their social media accounts but it only became one when changkyun wanted to download a picture of him and kihyun which was saved in a private album on the elders account till he saw certain conversation with a guy named Jeongmin who is 2 years ahead of Kihyun and confronted the older about it. Far from what he expected(which is a cool don't mind it kyunnie) Kihyun responded in the meanest way possible

"He's a senior of mine! And how dare you look through my messages!? Go on! Read and you'll see what kind of man he is! Maybe that will make you realize why i left you to study here!" Kihyun slurred clearly he had a drink or two. Changkyun could've let it pass but when he heard kihyun talking to that Jeongmin guy earning praises from his lover that he after all the years they've been together never heard kihyun say to him made it enough for changkyun to call it quits.

The following morning Changkyun set out early to look for jobs so he can pay their rent before moving out. Thankfully his Jaebum Hyung and his lover had friends who needed more man power on their construction project.

"Overtime again? You work harder than a man with three kids Kyun-ah. Go home and rest" his boss said giving him his pay for the day

"Working keeps his mind intact hyung" jaebum jokingly said making the three of them laugh

"So this is a distraction. I see. Ok then work till you had enough but try not to tire yourself too much. She ain't worth it" the old man said tapping his shoulder

"HE ain't worth it" jaebum whispered as he keeps on hammering

Project after project Changkyun manages to save enough money and now on his way to the place to clear his things out

"You sure you got this?" Jaebum asked as Changkyun got out of his car

"I got this. I'll message you when i'm done" he smiled making his way into the building. He starts to break down as he got out of the elevator at the floor where they are located at the back of his mind he wanted to see Kihyun there waiting for him to come home. But he knows that is impossible when last night he saw the pictures of Kihyun and the jeongmin guy in a party.

The apartment feels colder than it was before, he remembers Kihyun saying that it's just the colors but looking at it now even though they repainted it. He would say otherwise.

"Hey kyun" the landlord said startling the younger

"Hyung , what are you doing here? " he asked studying the man's appearance

"I got your message. I came to help" the old man smiled

"Thank you hyung but I think I need to do this alone" Changkyun said earning a smile from the man

"I won't help you pack. I'll just be here to help you fight the loneliness" he said throwing folded boxes to changkyun

"Get to work lad" he smiled

Maybe the old man was right. Changkyun manages to gather all his things without being nostalgic and dramatic about the situation. After sealing the last box Changkyun fished for his phone and sent a message to Jaebum that he is done and to Minhyuk saying that he is moving out.

"This is worth 2 months pops. I hope you find someone to live here soon" changkyun smiled handing an envelope to the old man.  
Changkyun watched as the man count it and was surprised when he returned the half of it to him

"He always paid in advance. So in total you two are 2 months paid in advance" the man said as he slip the money inside Changkyun's jacket

"You need it more than i do" the man smiled as he heads for the door Changkyun then puts his bag behind his back when the man spoke again

"And oh. Changkyun? Feel free to visit me anytime. If you need someone to talk with that is" the man said disappearing into the hall

Changkyun was making his final glance on the apartment when he heard footsteps stopped behind him. Slowly turning around he found Minhyuk holding a couple of folded boxes

"Changkyun" Minhyuk said running towards the younger disregard the fact changkyun was holding a box

"Hyung" Changkyun whined after being caged into the elder's arms

"Please don't leave. You'll break him" Minhyuk pleaded only to add sourness to Changkyun's heart

"He left me without hesitation. He broke me Hyung!" Changkyun shouted finally letting tears escape from his eyes

"He left me hyung. He didn't even looked back. I']] let him be from now on. After all that was his dream he is destined to be there" Changkyun said slightly pushing off him.

"You need to know i'm doing him a favor. He can go fuck that Jeongmin guy till he drop" Changkyun said before exiting the room not letting Minhyuk say another word

\-----------

After his relationship with Kihyun he never really managed to keep a relationship longer than his one night stands which alerted his brother Jaebum

"You're stressing yourself even more" the elder said giving Changkyun a can of beer

"I... I feel lost hyung" changkyun said then he felt a hand rhythmically tapping his shoulder

"Let him know. Pour it all out on him" Jaebum said handing him his phone

"Go for it" the elder said before going back inside their house. After starting at the device for a few minutes Changkyun mindlessly entered Kihyun's number that made him surprised that he still remembers the elder's number.

"Hello?"

Ki. i'm sorry" changkyun said who started crying upon hearing his ex lover's voice

"changkyun what happended?" Kihyun asked nervously

"i swear there was never greater thing that happened to me than meeting and loved by you. but us happened ki! you left me ki. i can never be the guy who can give you everything i can never make you stay so that's why i'm ending us. be free" he finally said fully breaking down into his tears

"Changkyun please" kihyun said as if he was begging

"you were right. we won't work. don't worry about the apartment i paid the last month and had minhyuk hyung get your things. be free and may you achieve your dreams hyung. i will always love you" changkyun said then ending the call as he embrace himself due to the cold wind that just blew

To him Jaebum's advice seems effective Changkyun manage function as he was before Kihyun. A year after he started going to college again during the day then at night he works at the convenience store near his house. That is where he first saw Son Hyunwoo. Changkyun was afraid of him there os no denying that probably because of his height and built but what seems to scare him even more is how Hyunwoo is that he doesn't talk to anyone instead he murmurs to himself. Changkyun didn't mind it cause the man is a regular customer of Jinyoung's pastries (which Changkyun sells via door to door method) and changkyun secretly thanks him for buying things in the store as if it was a grocery store when it's his shift.

\---------

Kihyun was in his last year as a student and is currently ojting in his dream firm when Minhyuk messaged him about a guy.

"now that's creepy. What kind of guy would change his entire schedule with the same as yours huh? What's his purpose" he asked as Minhyuk keep squirming chewing his sweater. Signs that he really likes the guy but hasnt made a move and now really wants to jump om him

"well he said he wants to be closer to me and... He said he likes to see my smile all the time" Minhyuk said biting his sweater

"oh. Now that's creepier! LEE MINHYUK STOP CHEWING ON YOUR SWEATER!" Kihyun said before shoving another mouthful of ice cream inside his mouth

"sorry it's just that. No one ever did that for me before" Minhyuk said smiling again

"whatever. Anyway don't be so easy ok" Kihyun said earning a pout from Minhyuk

"I ain't easy!" Minhyuk shouted before the video feed from kihyun's connection got cut as their video call ended.

"Lucky bastard" kihyun said to himself as he went back to work. Weeks after he sees Lee Minhyuk's relationship status change from single to in a relationship with a guy named Son Hyunwoo

Hamonsterhyunnie: Less than a month Lee MinhaYuck. you got a boyfriend who courted you less than a month. wow!

minmoongie: shut up you salty single ferret

He was about to respond he isn't salty but a thought stopped him from doing so. Maybe he is salty even for a bit

One month later kihyun received a message from Minhyuk. Seeing that it was from his bestfriend Kihyun didn't hesitated to open it. but a part of him wished he hesitated.

It was a picture of the reason why he sacrifice being away from everyone. why he wants to be the best when he gets back.  
The same reason why he now cries at night  
he drags the cursor across the screen and he didn't hesitate when he clicked the delete button. Kihyun then makes a mental note that the boy got thinner but his features remain as it was back then

\------

Kihyun just got home from a lunch with his colleagues when he saw that he missed a call from Minhyuk which was weird judging by the time his friend called. He grabbed a can of coffee as he look at the time. It wasn't that long after he missed the call and he also saw that Minhyuk was still online so he decided to call back.

"Hey ki" Minhyuk said looking like he's about to die

"You look devasted min. What happened?" Kihyun asked while sipping his coffee

"I'm not. Just tired" minhyuk said hugging his legs

"Lie to me if it's a phone call. Bitch i can see your face clearly and it looks like someone died" He tease making minhyuk shift to the other side of his bed allowing kihyun to see a purplish blackish spot on Minhyuk's thigh

"What is that?" Kihyun said making the red head cover his thighs with his blanket

"Take the blanket off Lee Minhyuk or i'll call auntie to check on you" kihyun warned and this is not the first time kihyun said that and Minhyuk didn't believe him but minutes later his mom was bombarding him to change clothes and apply anti cold spray on minhyuk's back

"It's nothing really" minhyuk said getting out of his blanket

"Really huh. Now lift your shorts a bit" kihyun said revealing a purple blackish mark on Minhyuk's upper thigh

"Oh my god. Who did that to you? " Kihyun said unable to drink after seeing Minhyuk's thigh bruise

"Anything else I need to see?" He asked

"He is sick as Fuck" kihyun said clearly boiling out of hatred towards his best friend's boyfriend

"Don't be like that . He's under stress right now" minhyuk sighed

"Oh please do enlighten me" kihyun mocked while watching Minhyuk do something

"His brother gave that to me" minhyuk said as he wait for kihyun to finish reading

"Bipolar Affective Disorder? Antisocial personality disorder ? ADHD? Possessive personality disorder? minhyuk your mom made it clear for all our professors you have ADHD but you are not like this" kihyun said finally looking back at his screen

"I know. I guess he's probably under stress" minhyuk said

"Are you convincing me or yourself? Because from my point of view this guy is a danger to you and to himself and if there is one thing that would be best for the both of you is some time off from each other plus I plan to be the one to organize your funeral but I don't want a closed casket just because my bestfriend's boyfriend beat the brain out of him" kihyun said removing words out of minhyuk's mouth only leaving him to let out a sigh.

"Got it. Ki, I want to sleep now" Minhyuk said as he waves goodbye to him

"Be safe min" Kihyun smiled

\-------

Changkyun just finished cleaning the table when he saw a figure in front of the counter. So he immediately ran behind and saw a familiar face smiling at him

"Hey kyun" Minhyuk greeted

"Hey Minhyuk hyung" Changkyun smiled as he started entering barcodes of the items Minhyuk purchased

"How are you?" Minhyuk asked making him uneasy

"I'm fine hyung. Got back to school. That would be 80000 won hyung" he said he would've disregarded it but looking back at minhyuk's eyes and after seeing the bruises in his wrists as he gives the payment Changkyun knew something was wrong

"Where did you get those bruises hyung? You're not the brawler type and why are you here" he asked but the brown haired man only smiled

"Oh. It's nothing. I'm just buying stuffs before i meet my boyfriend" Minhyuk smiled

"Oh. Sorry well. Come back again i guess?" Changkyun said waving goodbye to Minhyuk

\--------

LINE  
From : MinHayuck  
PLEASE HELP ME . 8:57 pm

Hamonsterhyunnie: Minhyuk where the fuck are you! You're all over your parents and friends timeline looking for you! 8:58 pm

From : MinHayuck  
Hyunwoo got me again. I've been tied up for god knows when this phone i got has no sim card or facebook it has chrome but hyunwoo is logged in there he might now i got this phone. Please Kihyun help me get out of here 9:00 pm

Hamonsterhyunnie: i am. Just tell me where are you 9:00 pm

From : MinHayuck  
I don't know i forgot the name of this place but i saw changkyun at the other house please contact him 9:01 pm

Hamonsterhyunnie  
Are you fucking with me right now Minhyuk the guy blocked me 9:02 pm

From : MinHayuck  
Use my fan account he doesn't know that's mine 9:02 pm

Hamonsterhyunnie: ohmygod i didn't know you had a fan account gimme 9:03 pm

From : MinHayuck  
Its thiccembutts@gmail.com the password is daddycreamy74 9:05 pm

Hamonsterhyunnie: this conversation is not over. Hide the phone and stay safe in case the bastard comes home

There may have been times where Kihyun wanted to leave Minhyuk cold dead in Hyunwoo's hands after logging into Minhyuk's fan account which consists of group chats of gaymen exchanging porn videos

"How am i suppose to chat Changkyun here" kihyun asked himself as he tries to clean the account for a bit before messaging changkyun

\------

Step 3: realize you're a dickhead and that you still love each other 

Changkyun just got home from school when he felt his phone vibrating and saw the username IMPORTANT PLEASE PICK UP was trying to call

"Hello?"

"Hello? Changkyun" a familiar voice said making Changkyun fall to his knees

"I know it must be weird and surprising for you but i need your help?" Kihyun said as he tries to gain back his composure

"Sure what is it?" Changkyun asked

"Minhyuk.... He is held.. Captive right now by his crazy boyfriend" kihyun said changkyun can hear him crying

"He.. Told me.. He saw you near his boyfriend's house so he told me to contact you" kihyun said grabbing his attention

"Who's that? " jaebum asked appearing behind him but Changkyun hushed him right away

"Give me his boyfriend's name and I'll try to help" Changkyun said

Son... Son hyunwoo" kihyun answered as Changkyun quickly signalled his hyung to call Jinyoung

"I know where he lives just tell Minhyuk to give us a sign where he is" Changkyun said as he grabs some blankets

"Hyung help me" he said to Jaebum

"He said he's near a window 2 to 3 floors up" kihyun relayed as they make their way to Hyunwoo's said house

"I'm dropping the call now but i'll keep you posted" Changkyun said picking up a stone and with full force throwing it into the windows.

"You sure that's the right house kyun?" Jinyoung asked then Changkyun saw a familiar face looking out the window. Changkyun then signals Minhyuk to jump out of the window

I can't" minhyuk said

"Come on we don't have time!" jaebum said and a familiar car pulls over nearby

"We'll hold him off changkyun make him jump" Jinyoung said letting the blanket fall. Thankfully there are steel polls nearby used for laundry

"I promise Kihyun hyung i'll get you out safe now jump because there aren't that much residents here to help us" changkyun said as he ties the other end of the blanket to a poll

Jinyoung and jaebum can't really stop him but a faint thud and a fallen figure made hyunwoo stop struggling against his two neighbors

"Hyung we need his car!" Hyunwoo heard changkyun said as he carries an unconscious Minhyuk in his arms

"The nearest hospital is around their school's block tell them to meet us there" Jaebum said as Jinyoung carries Minhyuk inside the car while Changkyun types on his phone

"Please let me hold minhyuk" hyunwoo said but Changkyun swatted his hands away

"The damaged you brought upon him is more than enough please move away" changkyun politely asked

\-----------

The flight back home was excruciatingly slow for Kihyun. After hearing what Changkyun said the brown haired guy immediately booked a flight back to korea and left a note of absence on Jeongmin's phone.

"I'm wearing a blue sweater you'll see me instantly" the man from the phone named Jinyoung told him and Kihyun's eyes immediately landed on a guy who was wearing a blue sweater who just turned off his phone

"Excuse me? Are you Jinyoung?" He said and was greeted by a sweet smile

"Yes I am follow me" jinyoung said grabbing one of Kihyun's bags

"I can do it" kihyun said but Jinyoung insisted

"Changkyun wanted to be the one to fetch you but Jaebum didn't allow he got exams today" Jinyoung said flooding Kihyun's thoughts on how he'll greet Changkyun later

"Minhyuk is still asleep so I got no news for you about him. Just needed Changkyun as an ice breaker well you were like an ice when you broke him haha get it?" Jinyoung laughed as he stares at his rear view mirror meeting Kihyun's eyes who was uneasy

"Just joking. I'm glad you left him" jinyoung spoke again

"If it weren't for you leaving him. He wouldn't wake and grow up" Jinyoung continued

"I'm sorry" Kihyun said as he starts to cry

"Oh no please don't cry i didn't mean to be so mean" Jinyoung said pulling over at the side of the road

"I'm sorry" kihyun said as jinyoung wipes his face

"There now... Tell that to Changkyun. I know he still loves you" Jinyoung said finally driving again

\-----

Upon arriving Kihyun was immediately seen by Minhyuk's mother and he immediately ran to them

"Thank you so much Kihyun" Minhyuk's mom said

"I only did a view things Changkyun and these guys were the one who saved him" Kihyun said gesturing towards Jinyoung

"Thank you so much" the old man to jinyoung as Kihyun excused himself to see Minhyuk

"You're yoo Kihyun right?" A voice from his behind said and there he saw a tall and model like person standing just by the doorway of a patient

"Yes i am" Kihyun said and the man stepped aside allowing him to enter

"I'm Chae Hyungwon, and that muscular guy over there is Hoseok and this chubby faced guy is Jooheon. We're his... His friends at school. Useless friends" Hyungwon said

"No. Don't say that. Minhyuk is stubborn when it comes to love he really keeps things when he's in trouble because of it" kihyun embracing the tall guy who was a crying mess

\--------

Step 4: Confess , Forget, and sex 

"Shouldn't you be at the hospital now?" Jaebum asked as he munch on his freshly purchased bread at the convenience store where Changkyun is working

"Shouldn't you be at home with Jinyoung hyung by now?" Changkyun snorted

"I'm actually waiting for him here. It's tiring to walk" jaebum said with a smirk Changkyun really wants to erase on his face

"Speaking of there he is" Jaebum said grabbing his bag and ruffling Changkyun's hair before leaving

"Finally i can be alone" Changkyun said pullung out his notebook as he started review

"Ummm. Excuse me. Can you help me with something?" A voice said making him freeze on his stead. He slowly looks up but there wasnt anyone so he turns around and sees a near to a crying state Kihyun in front of him

"What...what about?" He asks letting his notebook fall out of his hands

"You see i left a guy because i was so self centered. Made him hate me because i thought it was for the best but i think i only thought of myself and i think i broke him? What can i do to bring him back?" Kihyun asked still holding back his tears

"What for?" Changkyun ask trying not to hug the elder

"Because i realized success is nothing if it's without you Kyun" Kihyun said finally letting his tears fall but immediately found himself caged inside Changkyun's arms

"It seems i never stopped loving you so i don't think i can help you bring anything back but rather continue where we left off" Changkyun said kissing Kihyun as if his life depended on it

"Get a fucking room you two" jaebum and Jinyoung said wearing uniforms identical to Changkyun

"Get the fuck out of here" Jinyoung said throwing the car and house keys to Changkyun

\--------

Changkyun was grateful that he hasn't lost his full consciousness as he unlock the door to his room and lock it with Kihyun dangling and kissing him. He then busied himself with Kihyun's neck sucking and nibbling on the elder's flesh while Kihyun struggles on undressing Changkyun

"You don't know how much i missed you" Kihyun moaned when face to face with Changkyun. He then threw his head back when he felt Changkyun's hands roam his body and one stopped at his chest, taking one of his sensitive nipples between his fingers and licked it making Kihyun grip Changkyun's hair

"You make me crazy Yoo kihyun" Changkyun said devouring the elder's lips again but pulling away before they ran out of breath. leaving Kihyun empty but excited as he watched Changkyun pull open one of his drawers and pulled out a lubricant

"so needy" Changkyun smirked after finding Kihyun already stripped to his underwear

"only for you Kyun" Kihyun said sitting at the edge of Changkyun's bed. Changkyun gives him another deep kiss before Kihyun went down to his knees pulling down Changkyun's trousers and underwear along with him

"just for you Changkyun" Kihyun said sliding his hands on the younger's thigh as he licks the tip of Changkyun's half hard cock. Kihyun then leaned forward to kiss Changkyun's thighs till the younger's member was hard and hitting his face

Changkyun missed how Kihyun would take all of him without using his hands. An ability that all his one night stands (male or female) can never compete against with. How perfect Kihyun's lips look while wrapped around his member and how Kihyun's tongue move in a precise way along his cock. How synchronized Kihyun was on sucking his cock and massaging his balls making Changkyun see stars even when Kihyun just begun. Seeing Kihyun like this after a long time Changkyun can't stop himself from fucking the elder's mouth making him gag a little almost sending Changkyun to the edge where Kihyun then pulls away

"you cum here" Kihyun said sliding out of his underwear and presenting Changkyun his ass

"what makes you think you can still order me around?" Changkyun said in a low voice that made Kihyun's cock twitch as he watch Changkyun crawl into bed behind him.

"Changkyun please" Kihyun said as Changkyun nibbles his ear and stroke his cock at the same time

"please what Kihyunnie?" Changkyun whispered in a much lower voice making the elder's eyes roll back in pleasure.

"please i need you" Kihyun whined as tears starts to flow out of his eyes

"that badly huh" Changkyun said as he showers Kihyun's back with kisses till he reach the elder's hole

"should i prepare you?" Changkyun asked clearly teasing the elder

"i bet you had a good time with that Jeongmin guy" Changkyun said biting Kihyun's butt flesh

"NO! i never did it with anyone!" Kihyun screamed making Changkyun smile and he finally decided to stop teasing the elder. He then parted Kihyun's butt cheeks and found his lover's lovely whole

"Ohh my lord Changkyun" Kihyun moaned as he felt Changkyun licking his hole in a fast motion leaving Kihyun a mess

"what do you want?" Changkyun asked licking the back part of Kihyun's cock

"i want you" Kihyun said making Changkyun smirk as he pours the lubricant evenly on his fingers. Lifting Kihyun's legs and seated between them he then slowly pushed in one finger as he waits for Kihyun to adjust to the pain

"more...Kyun more" Kihyun said holding on to the younger's shoulder letting out another moan as Changkyun slides another finger inside him. Kihyun was telling the truth judging how tight the elder was he could feel his lover being stretched like it was their first time. Both of them cursed when Changkyun finally inserts the third finger making Kihyun bite his chest

"Fuck Kihyun" Changkyun growled not because he was hurt but because he was turned on even more

"Changkyun please i need you now" Kihyun begged as he grabs Changkyun's again half hard cock and gave it a few dry pumps before positioning it at his entrance

"As you wish" Changkyun said as he starts pushing the tip of his cock on Kihyun's throbbing hole. But to his surprise Kihyun pushed himself down onto Changkyun's cock as he lets out a loud moan

"God.. Kihyun" Changkyun said as he wait till Kihyun tells him to move

"Move..NOW!" Kihyun said capturing Changkyun's lips as the younger halfway pulls out and ram back in hard hitting Kihyun's walls. Kihyun then pulls away from him and bended over changkyun 

"please fuck me like this" Kihyun said with tears from the blowjob earlier dries in his cheeks making the sight unbearable to Changkyun 

"You're driving me crazy Yoo Kihyun" Changkyun said aligning his cock once again on the elder's hole and pushing his cock deep inside Kihyun. 

Tears kept falling down from Kihyun's eyes due to the happiness he is feeling right now and on how full he feels with Changkyun inside him which got him thinking could it be that his hole got tighter or it's just Changkyun got bigger than before. Kihyun dismisses his thought immediately he wants to be in this moment. a moment full of Changkyun and nothing but Changkyun 

"harder.. please Harder Kyun" he begged as the younger moans against his shoulder thrusting into him faster and harder repeatedly hitting his prostate over and over again. Changkyun then finds Kihyun's hand and had them held behind his back with his left hand while his right hand pumps the elder's member 

"GOD! there! THERE!!" Kihyun shouted making Changkyun thrust harder and faster successfully hitting Kihyun's bundle of nerves 

"Changkyun!!..chang..kyun..kyun!!" Kihyun said as if it was a mantra breaking free from Changkyun's hold he grabs the younger's hair and pulled him into a kiss as the ride each other's orgasm leaving the both of them breathless

"Jinyoung hyung would probably flip at the mess we made" Changkyun said making them laugh as they cuddle together 

"are we not going to shower?" kihyun asked as he stares at Changkyun who is cleaning up both of them 

"are you asking for a round two?" Changkyun joked but his smile faded right away when he saw Kihyun looking at him while biting his lower lip

\---------------------

"what happened to you?" Minhyuk asked as Kihyun puts his bag down near Minhyuk's bed 

"you walk like there is something on your butt. did you?.. oh my god YOO FUCKIN KIHYUN YOUR SKIN IS GLOWING!!!" Minhyuk squealed followed by his signature dolphin sounds 

"shut the fuck up or i'll send you back to coma" Kihyun warned but Minhyuk wasn't scared by it 

"you love me too much to send me back there. anyway since you guys are ok now when are you planning to go back?" Minhyuk asked making Kihyun felt as if he was hit in the head by a gong

"i forgot about that" Kihyun whispered 

"he's that good?"Minhyuk asked only to receive a throw pillow to his face 

"Minhyuk how do i tell him?" Kihyun suddenly panics making his bestfriend laugh 

"be you. you got this and besides Changkyun matured a lot. he'll understand this time" Minhyuk said as he hugs the throw pillow that Kihyun threw at him 

\------------

Changkyun just finished his last exam of the day when he felt his phone vibrating 

"hello?"

"hey. it's me can we talk?" kihyun said giving changkyun the feeling he had 3 years ago 

"sure where?" he asked 

"i don't know" Kihyun said in a low voice 

"I'm done with my exams wanna grab a snack?. i'll pick you up "changkyun offered and earned an agreeing hum from the elder 

They then end up where they usually eat 3 years ago before breaking up. Making it more difficult to Kihyun to tell the younger the news 

"so what is it that you want to talk about?" Changkyun asked sipping from his drink 

"well i've been here for a week now.. and"

"you need to go back?" Changkyun asked as he meets Kihyun's eyes 

"yeah" Kihyun sighed but was surprised when Changkyun held his hand 

"you love me right?" Changkyun asked and Kihyun immediately nodded 

"you'll come back to me when you graduate right?" Changkyun asked again 

"yeah but that's 5 months away" kihyun whined but Changkyun only pulled him closer 

"you'll come back to me right?" changkyun asked again 

"of course i will" Kihyun said and was greeted by Changkyun's sweetest smile 

"then i'll drive you to the airport myself" changkyun said giving Kihyun a peck on his lips 

"you're not mad?" the elder asked innocently 

"Those times when you're away. it got me thinking. what if i trusted you and stayed put? or what if i trusted you and made something for myself for you to be proud of me while we're away from each other we wouldn't have to experience those lonely nights right?" changkyun smiled making Kihyun thought about what Minhyuk said

"you matured a lot" Kihyun said caressing the younger's cheek 

"just being a better man for my favorite human" Changkyun as they stare at each other for a moment and started laughing at each other 

"since when did we get so cheesy?" kihyun asked 

"probably when we both released our jizzies" Changkyun joked but earned no laugh from the elder 

"C'mon i need to get my things and say goodbye to Minhyuk" Kihyun said as he immediately ran out of the door to laugh

\---------------------------------------------

5 months later Kihyun graduated with flying colors and is now a licensed accountant who is currently living with Minhyuk's family till Changkyun graduates who is in his last year in the med school. ( A deal made and agreed with Jaebum) 

"i can't believe you showed him our conversation!" Kihyun roared from the Kitchen 

"don't be a virgin. he needs to know your fantasies to spice up your sex lives" Minhyuk said as he makes his way to the living room 

" This is not over Lee Minhyuk. I am clearly stating this is not over" Kihyun shouted from the kitchen making Minhyuk laugh while arranging their things before going out

"I'll let you borrow that sweater of mine you've had your eyes on" he said apologetically

"It's almost summer you idiot" kihyun said appearing behind him with the box of cake Minhyuk spent 3 hours in making and asking kihyun to put it in a box because he's afraid he might drop it

"But really? Why this cake?" Kihyun asked while getting himself ready

"Because it describes everything that has passed besides it's our favorite flavour" minhyuk smiled as Changkyun's car stopped outside

"He's here!" Minhyuk screamed and opening the door for Changkyun who brought tulips

"I know those ain't for me. He's at the kitchen" Minhyuk giggled as he placed the things he prepared for hyunwoo at the back of Changkyun's car 

 

"hey" Changkyun greeted handing over the flowers as he gives Kihyun a kiss in the cheek 

"so are you coming with us?" Kihyun asked Changkyun making the younger confused 

"but Minhyuk hyung told me we got the house for ourselves?" Changkyun asked making Kihyun run to the front door only to find the driveway empty 

"so about that handcuff thingy?" Changkyun whispered in a low voice as he locks Kihyun's wrists inside the handcuffs leaving the elder internally debating whether to kill or thank his bestfriend later

step 5: More sex ;)

**Author's Note:**

> if reached this part. Thank you very much for reading a piece of my brain
> 
> this is also in my head for a couple of months now so i needed to let it all out 
> 
> again thank you so much for reading i hope you enjoyed. Comments are my energizers by the way


End file.
